Le stand à bisous
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Je croyais que tu détestais Daishou." "Justement ! C'est le but de la manœuvre. L'emmerder le plus possible devant ses potes ! Il pourra rien faire, c'est le festival et il a une réputation de lèche-botte parfait à tenir." 'Il te manque vraiment une case." constata Kenma. KuroShou, Joyeux Anniversaire Shakyla !


HELLO. Alors aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de **Shakyla** , et puisqu'elle m'a entraînée dans le gouffre du kuroshou (i regret nothing) voilà un OS très débile que j'ai écrit pour elle :D Je vous prie de ne pas le prendre au sérieux parce qu'il est très très très bête, voilà. Also i will go down with this ship.

Also MERCI IMMENSE à **Thalilitwen** pour m'avoir suggéré cette idée alors que je séchais complètement lmao ur a blessing girl

Voilà, joyeux anniversaire **Shakyla** _ma vie mon sang_ 8) et vive le courant alternatif d'Hanamaki 8)))

* * *

Kenma retint un soupir en passant les portes de l'académie Nohebi. Comment Kuroo avait réussi à le convaincre de venir à ce festival le dépassait totalement.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais Daishou.

\- Justement ! C'est le but de la manœuvre. L'emmerder le plus possible devant ses potes ! Il pourra rien faire, c'est le festival et il a une réputation de lèche-botte parfait à tenir.

\- Il te manque vraiment une case, constata Kenma.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

\- Mouais. J'ai rien de mieux à faire, surtout.

Kuroo l'ignora superbement et se dirigea tranquillement dans les allées du lycée. Kenma le suivit en traînant des pieds. Il devait admettre que même s'il était agacé d'avoir dû venir avec Kuroo, les élèves de Nohebi étaient plutôt doués en décoration.

Ils passèrent devant un bon nombre de stands différents – kendo, cuisine, tir à la carabine et même pêche aux canards – mais Kuroo ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé Daishou.

\- Tant qu'on y est, on pourrait au moins jeter un œil aux stands. Genre, faire ce que les gens font normalement quand ils viennent aux festivals.

Kuroo secoua la tête et dévoila un sourire carnassier. Une fille qui passait à côté d'eux eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Dès que j'aurai trouvé ce maudit serpent.

Kenma leva les yeux au ciel pour la centième fois de la journée.

\- Tu sais, si t'avais envie de le voir t'aurais aussi pu l'appeler…

\- Hilarant, Kenma, hilarant…

Kenma n'avait pas très envie de rire, pourtant. Il n'avait jamais compris comment la relation entre Kuroo et Daishou fonctionnait. Ou plutôt, il trouvait ridicule qu'après toutes ces années, ils continuent à se comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans.

Kuroo pouvait bien prétendre le détester, il en fallait un peu plus pour avoir Kenma. Il était doué pour remarquer les détails. Et dieu savait qu'il y avait mille choses à analyser en regardant ces deux là.

Il suffisait d'avoir un peu de jugeote pour savoir que lorsqu'on détestait vraiment quelqu'un, on ne prenait pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au lycée de la personne en question. Kuroo pouvait être un emmerdeur quand ça lui prenait, mais ça n'était toujours pas une raison suffisante. Il y avait une demi-tonne de choses plus intéressantes à faire ce weekend-là. Jouer à Horizon Zero Dawn, par exemple.

 _« Ah, ma pauvre PS4. Attends-moi. »_ songea Kenma d'un air rêveur.

Ils se frayaient un chemin entre les groupes de lycéens qui flânaient devant les stands. Kenma scanna la foule du regard. Plus vite il trouverait Daishou, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Kuroo prenait à peine le temps de regarder les différentes activités proposées. Il s'arrêta néanmoins devant le stand de takoyaki et en acheta pour Kenma et lui.

\- Tu dis même pas merci ?

\- C'est toi qui devrais me remercier d'avoir accepté de venir, rétorqua Kenma, la bouche pleine.

Au-delà de plusieurs mètres carrés de stands en bois peint en couleurs bariolées, Kenma repéra finalement Daishou. Il était seul sous un stand décoré d'une multitude de cœurs rouges et roses, au-dessus duquel s'étalait l'inscription :

 _« Le stand à bisous»_

Le passeur de Nekoma en lâcha presque son takoyaki. Kuroo allait bien regretter d'être venu.

\- Kuroo. Sache que si tu veux partir maintenant, je ferai comme si ce moment n'avait existé.

\- De quoi tu parles, Kenma ? ricana t-il. Pas question que j'aille ou que ce –

Kenma lui désignait le stand de Daishou d'un air impatient.

\- C'est une blague ? s'écria Kuroo. Qui voudrait embrasser ce crapaud ?

\- Huit personnes, visiblement.

Kuroo s'étrangla en constatant que Kenma avait bien compté le nombre de filles dans la file.

\- Me dis pas que tu veux y aller…

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Oh bon sang, marmonna Kenma. J'ai encore sous-estimé ta bêtise.

Kuroo ricana et attendit patiemment son tour dans la file. Visiblement, il fallait payer 500 yens pour embrasser Daishou. Une sacrée arnaque. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment autant de succès que ça ?

Kenma avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi autant de gens seraient prêts à payer pour l'embrasser, mais il ne perdrait pas son temps à y réfléchir. Il avait bien remarqué que ça énervait Kuroo, en tout cas.

\- Tiens, tiens. Ça faisait un bail, Daishou. déclara t-il lorsque son tour arriva enfin.

Kenma devait admettre que l'air interloqué de Daishou avait quelque chose de satisfaisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? l'accueillit chaleureusement Daishou.

\- Je passais dans le quartier.

\- Mais _bien sûr_.

Il n'avait pas l'air si mécontent de le voir.

\- Vous récoltez de l'argent pour sauver les ours polaires, j'imagine ?

\- Non, on compte ouvrir un strip club et bizarrement le lycée veut pas nous financer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Kenma sortit sa 3DS. Quelque chose lui disait que cette conversation allait durer des heures.

\- Tu vaux pas autant. dit Kuroo en désignant l'enseigne. Tu devrais payer les gens pour qu'ils t'embrassent, plutôt.

Daishou consulta sa montre d'un air faussement désolé.

\- Le temps passe et des gens attendent, Tetsu-chan. Soit tu paies, soit tu te casses.

Kenma pouvait quasiment voir les engrenages tourner à plein régime dans le cerveau de Kuroo – si toutefois cerveau il y avait. Il arqua un sourcil quand Kuroo balança une pièce de 500 yens sur la table. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils à l'intention du capitaine de Nohebi.

Daishou releva les yeux vers Kuroo d'un air à la fois furieux et sournois. Kuroo le toisait d'un regard de défi.

Un autre membre de l'équipe de Nohebi rejoignit le stand à cet instant précis. Kenma l'identifia comme étant Kuguri, l'éternel blasé de l'équipe. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre pendant les longues minutes que cette mascarade ridicule durerait.

\- Tu comptes l'embrasser ? demanda t-il platement, comme s'il s'en foutait éperdument.

Daishou le fit taire d'un geste.

\- Amène-toi. siffla t-il à l'intention de Kuroo.

Kenma mit son jeu vidéo en pause. Ça commençait presque à devenir intéressant. Presque.

Kuroo ne se démonta pas le moins du monde et fit un pas vers lui. Daishou l'attira vivement à lui par le vol de sa veste.

\- Wow. lâcha Kenma.

Il n'était pas expert en la matière, mais il lui semblait que tous les gens qui étaient passés par ce stand ait eu droit au même traitement que Kuroo. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était tout sauf chaste. Ils s'empoignaient tous les deux par leurs vêtements et ne semblaient pas sur le point de lâcher prise de sitôt. Il n'y avait décidément que Kuroo pour être assez tordu pour embrasser celui qu'il adorait appeler « son pire ennemi » devant tout le monde sans une once de décence.

Et dire que Kenma avait bêtement pensé qu'il reculerait en voyant quel genre de stand Daishou tenait. Ce qu'il avait pu être naïf.

\- Ouais. approuva Kuguri. Wow.

Kenma l'avait à peine entendu s'approcher de lui. Les mains dans les poches, l'attaquant de Nohebi observait Daishou et Kuroo s'embrasser comme deux collégiens transis d'amour, l'air aussi blasé que d'habitude.

\- Ca va durer encore longtemps ? finit-il par demander. On m'a dit de surveiller le stand parce que Daishou est là depuis ce matin.

\- Vous vous relayez ?

\- On était censés, mais ça marche beaucoup mieux quand c'est lui.

Kenma eut une grimace à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le dégoût.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Et plus important, comment Kuroo osait-il encore prétendre qu'il détestait Daishou ?

\- Et c'est toujours pas fini, constata Kuguri.

Kenma consulta l'heure sur son portable.

\- Ils ont dépassé la durée normale d'une minute et demie, si on s'en tient à votre tarif.

\- Eh beh.

Kuguri hocha la tête sans les quitter des yeux.

\- C'est répugnant d'être dans le déni à ce point.

\- Tout à fait. approuva Kenma. Il vous raconte le même cirque comme quoi il déteste Kuroo, j'imagine.

\- Tous les jours.

\- Je compatis tellement.

\- Merci.

Une file de personnes avait fini par se former au stand. L'une des filles tapota l'épaule de Kuguri.

\- Ça fait largement plus de deux minutes, là. C'est son mec ou quoi ?

Kenma hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Kuguri haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Daishou, qui était toujours scotché à Kuroo.

\- Daishou. Y'a des gens qui attendent.

Le capitaine de Nohebi sembla immédiatement reprendre ses esprits et repoussa Kuroo.

\- C'était plutôt pas mal. déclara Kuroo d'une voix rauque. Tiens, ton pourboire.

Kuroo lâcha une pièce de 100 yens dans le vase. Daishou avait l'air prêt à lui coller une baffe à tout moment. La couleur de ses joues le contredisait, pourtant.

\- Et pour avoir la même chose que lui, faut payer combien ? demanda quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

\- C'était une prestation spéciale, ricana Kuroo. Désolé les filles.

\- La ferme. siffla Daishou. Je prends une pause. Kuguri, tu me remplaces.

\- Oh. soupira ce dernier. Si j'ai pas le choix.

\- T'as pas le choix, justement.

Sur ces mots, Daishou s'éloigna d'un pas rageur. Kenma se tourna vers Kuroo.

\- Tu veux le poursuivre et remettre ça, ou on peut partir ?

Kuroo eut un rire nerveux.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, on a qu'à regarder les autres stands, puisque c'est ce que les gens font _normalement_ dans les festivals…

\- T'es un crétin, Kuroo.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit en sifflotant. Kenma grimaça. _Répugnant._

* * *

J'ai bien cru que je pourrais jamais poster cet OS a temps. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis à l'aéroport et que j'ai fait une heure et demie de queue pour passer les contrôles de police. Je hais les aéroports, les avions, et les long courriers. UGH. RIEN NE M'EMPÊCHERA DE POSTER DU KUROSHOU, MEME DANS UNE SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT.

Et encore joyeux anniversaire Sha ! :D

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
